It's all on the map
by Alena S. Anigor
Summary: One afternoon on Going Merry, including the bickering crew, one goofy captain, one destroyed map and a furious navigator...More of a friendly /LuffyNami/ fic. Reviews are welcome.


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, the characters or the plot. Nope!

**A/N**

Ahem...okay – this is my first One Piece fanfic so don't expect much. I've been into this anime for a while, but never really considered writing a story for it. I guess I'm being possessed by some kind of creative madness, or my muses decided to play with my brain a bit. Either way, I hope you'll like this one - shot. You're free to drop me a review and tell me what you think.

One important note, though:

All the episodes I've seen by now are being aired on German TV (and I'm not even German), which are all dubbed, so the interaction between the characters might seem a bit different. In German dub, Luffy is called Ruffy and Usopp is called Lysopp, and so on, but I decided to stick to the more common used names here, so...please take that into consideration while reading this.

Summary: This is something I thought of while watching one episode of OP; it's more of a friendly Nami/Luffy fic, but it could also hint at the possibility of something more. It all depends on how you see it, actually...

**It's all on the map**

****

-by Alena S. Anigor

**:: :: ::**

****

The wide, blue sea of the Grand Line was peaceful, for once. There were no storms, no hostile pirate ships around, no marine officers trying to catch the crew of Going Merry...ah, yes, it was a peaceful day, the sky was blue, the gentle breeze caressed your face while the sun warmed your skin. Life was good...

At least, so it seemed to the ship's navigator.

Nami was standing by the wooden rail on the upper deck of the ship, observing the sea and occasionally glancing at the map in her hands. She looked at the unruly water and shielded her eyes from the sun with one hand. _Maybe I should've borrowed Usopp's glasses_, she thought while trying to see what was on the horizon through squinted eyes. It took her a while until she realized that the horizon was clear and that there was no potential threat out there. Being on the Grand Line long enough made her apprehensive and cautious; they never knew what was waiting for them behind the corner and she wanted to be ready. That was her job, after all.

She sighed, putting her hand down to rest by her side and glanced at the others. Roronoa Zoro was, as usually sprawled across the lower deck, his hands supporting his head while he was napping peacefully. Nami sometimes wondered how could someone spend so much time sleeping, when sailing down one of the most dangerous seas in the world...and as a pirate. But, knowing the swordsman already and knowing what he could do with those three swords of his, she didn't dare doubting he'd slash anyone who would threat him, or wake him up from his slumber and make him mad.

Turning her head slightly aside, she spotted Nico Robin, sitting nonchalantly on her chair and reading a book. She was still a mystery to her, regardless of the fact that she was now a crewmember and on their side. Thinking back and recalling all those troubles they had with Sir Crocodile, made her frown. Then her face saddened slightly...she wondered briefly what was Vivi doing right now. _Probably still rebuilding Alabasta and trying to bring things back to normal..._

She snapped out of her stupor after remembering the good times spent with the blue haired Princess. She missed her; she missed having another girl on the ship and being able to talk to someone about things only girls discussed about. There was Nico onboard now, but...Her gaze drifted back to the raven - haired young woman who still didn't tear her eyes from the book all this time. Nico Robin, the archeologist...

Her view at the young woman was shaded suddenly with another figure approaching, carrying a tray in his hands in one hand, while scratching his blond hair with another. Nami deadpanned; she could practically see hearts flying and popping around Sanji's head. But she smiled, nonetheless and leaned on the rail casually. She was observing the cook with a smile, noticing how he coaxed and cooed to the raven - haired woman, placing the tray on a small table beside her. Immediately, he turned around and spotting her, waved happily and grinned, his trademark cigarette dangling out of his mouth. Nami smiled back; good old Sanji-kun...

The cook suddenly yelled at someone, his brow creasing in a frown and she couldn't see whose hand he slapped away from the tray.

"Oww! Sanji! That's not fair!"

Nami sighed; the self-proclaimed captain Usopp stepped in action. She could still hear him, bickering with Sanji until the cook has had enough and bonked him on the head lightly with his foot. Usopp glared back at him then mumbled something incoherent before he stomped off towards the front of the ship where, and Nami sighed in slight exasperation again, her goofy captain was lying, sprawled over the lamb and seemed totally oblivious to everything that was happening around him.

"Hey, Luffy!" Usopp yelled which had no effect on him whatsoever. He only mumbled something in his sleep then chewed on something invisible before he turned around on the lamb and almost ended up in the waters below if Usopp hadn't caught him by the shirt and dragged him up again.

"Luffy! You idiot!" He barked in panic, knowing very well that only bubbles would remain of his captain if he ended up in the sea.

Nami smiled lightly at her captain. He was so goofy, so dense and so oblivious to the most common facts of life sometimes, but...he had his heart in the right place and that mattered the most when it came to all those adventures where he risked his life to safe another. And her expression turned into a thoughtful one, as she remembered the day when he defeated Arlong. Almost simultaneously and involuntarily, her face darkened and she frowned, hating that name from the bottom of her soul. She spent a few moments like that, leaned on the rail and with her face consumed with shadows, her thoughts somewhere back there, in the past...

"Hey, Sanji!" Someone exclaimed happily and Nami raised her head abruptly, snapping out of her thoughts. _Oh_, she thought, _so he's awake._

She saw him grinning happily, jumping down off the lamb's head and dusting himself off. He fixed his hat a bit, then smiled sheepishly at Usopp who started rambling about how he could get himself killed, but thanks to one of his courageous deeds, he managed to save his butt. Luffy, after he spotted a tray in Sanji's hands completely ignored him and his eyes widened when he saw the amount of delicious looking food on the tray. He let out one thrilled "Meat!" and the cook's eyes widened in horror. Sanji knew what was coming but couldn't even blink when a pair of stretched, rubber hands reached the tray, swept almost everything what was on it and the food ended up a few feet away, already between the captain's teeth, who chewed on it happily.

"Mwuis is gweat!" He managed to utter between his chewing and Sanji blinked once before he snapped and growling at him, opened his row of gritted teeth to object.

"You moron! That was for the ladies!" He barked and lifting the tray in the air, waited until it reached his leg before he swung the tray into his direction. Luffy let out a startled squeak and ducked the flying object quickly. It hit Usopp across the face instead, who was still blabbering about his heroic actions. The long-nose let out a pained sigh before he stumbled a bit and flopped on the wooden floor, accidentally stepping on the swordsman's head. The green haired man yelped and opened a pair of bleary eyes before he threw a glare at the eye-swirling Usopp on the floor.

He merely muttered something and went back to sleep.

Sanji quickly apologized to Nico Robin who only smiled at him and went back to reading like nothing happened. The blond cook turned his attention back to his runaway captain and swore revenge on destroying a perfect meal for the two, lovely ladies. He grabbed the tray again and started chasing Luffy around mercilessly on which the straw hat simply laughed and grinning madly, started running around the ship.

Nami sweatdropped and sighed with her eyes half – open. She shouldn't expect nothing less and nothing more from her crew. How they all managed to survive together by now, was quite frankly, beyond her. She turned around when she heard a rustling sound coming from the direction of the wooden stairs. She smiled sweetly when Chopper brought her a stack of papers and handed them to her with a smile. She patted him on the hat in return and the deer blushed slightly, smiling in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Chopper!" she said and carefully observed the papers in her hand. They were all blank, waiting for their purpose – to be filled with ink, drawings, letters...She turned around and headed towards the cabin. Putting the stack of papers on the desk, she snatched a pencil, a few liners and sat down to start working on her newest map. She ignored Chopper's yelp when Luffy stormed past him with a joyous laugh, making him scream and run away. Sanji stormed past the cabin a few seconds later, but not missing the chance to glance at her and greeting her politely.

She just shook her head and concentrated on the paper in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she drew a few horizontal lines, then a few vertical ones, making the background for the map. The last few islands they passed by weren't really meaningful, but they were there and had to be marked down. Carefully, she drew a line across the paper, sticking her tongue out – an old habit. She heard a crashing sound coming from outside, Luffy laughing like a maniac, Sanji throwing all sorts of threats at him, and finally, Roronoa Zoro growling at them for having foot marks on his face. The navigator sighed exasperatedly – this wasn't good; she just couldn't concentrate with all that noise. She stood up and closed the doors of the cabin, getting back to sit down and finish what she started.

Another line here, another line there, now to join a few edges and draw the north sign in the upper part of the map...

"Luffy, you dolt!"

"Oh, my!"

"Get back here you stupid cook!"

"Shut up!"

"Hahahahahha! Can't get me! Can't get me! You can't catch me-eeeee!"

"Luffy, look out!"

Was the last comment, voiced by Chopper who clasped his hands over his eyes and gritted his teeth. Sanji and Zoro stared blankly at their flying captain whose rubber arms gave way and now he was flying straight towards the upper deck – towards the cabin.

"I knew this was going to happen," Usopp commented and sighed heavily. Nico Robin continued to read her book, glancing up only when the straw - hat boy crashed through the doors of the cabin, made one girl inside shriek and then produced some more noise.

Everyone gaped at the hole in the place where the cabin doors were supposed to be and waited patiently. Then, it came.

"LUUUFFFYYYY!!!"

"AAAAAARRRRGH!"

Nico Robin closed her book and looked down on the floor beside her when one sprawled rubber boy was lying, making pained noises and rubbing his head, wincing.

"Oww," he let out, now rubbing his sore butt after crashing unceremoniously on the floor.

"Are you all right, Captain?" Nico Robin asked and Luffy pouted before he got up slowly and picked up his hat from the table. Then he smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He exclaimed with a grin but then his face got serious when he looked back at the hole in the wooden wall. "But Nami is mad at me now."

Zoro crossed his hands and smirked. "Oh, she'll make you pay," he said in a low voice, "trice the price."

Luffy simply stared at the upper deck, not saying a word. Sanji and Usopp exchanged nervous glances and then looked at their captain sympathetically. Nico Robin stood up from the chair and glanced at the upper deck as well.

"Did you apologize?" she asked, blue eyes observing him. Luffy's face faulted.

"Yeah," he said in a sad voice, "but then she screamed at me, knocked me on the head and kicked me out."

"Can you blame her?" Usopp chided from the other side. "You ruined her map, you idiot!"

"Yeah! How could you do that to Nami-san?" Sanji added and bonked him on the head with a swift kick. The black haired boy yelped and rubbed his, already sore head.

"I said I was sorry!" He objected but the boys just waved their hands and murmured something that resembled 'airhead', 'idiot' and 'dolt'. Nico Robin was the only one who was still standing by his side, a small smile of amusement playing on her lips. She embraced herself with her hands and spoke softly.

"Sometimes, saying sorry isn't enough," she said wisely, and picking up her book, walked away slowly. Chopper was looking at the captain almost sorrowfully, always hating conflicts of any kind.

Luffy stood there, looking blankly after the retreating figure of the young archeologist, not comprehending a thing.

"Huh?" he blurted, making Chopper sweatdrop.

"Maybe you should do something for Nami and make it up to her for destroying her map," he said softly and fixed his hat with one hand. Luffy looked at him, still wearing a puzzled expression until his face brightened and he smiled proudly. Chopper actually got scared and regretted his words.

"I know just the thing to do!" Luffy exclaimed and turning around brusquely, disappeared behind the corner, leaving stunned Chopper behind.

"Oh, dear," he mumbled worriedly, already making the worst - case scenarios in his head.

After Sanji and Usopp replaced the hole in the cabin doors with another ones, and Chopper brought her another stack of new papers, Nami sighed dejectedly and finally got back to her map. The previous one ended up in pieces, as well as the rest of the papers and she had to pick up the desk from the floor, together with the liners, pencil and a few books. It was a good thing Luffy didn't sweep her in the process, although a few inches closer and that would've happened.

She started from the beginning, drawing the lines first. She was about to draw one curved line when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she replied in a leveled tone and the doors opened, revealing Sanji with a platter of food in his hands. He smiled a broad smile at her and respectfully placed the platter on the desk next to the map she was making.

"For you, Nami-san," he chirped and she smiled back thankfully at him. When she got back to her work, he cocked one curly eyebrow and watched how she drew the lines on the map intently. She stopped suddenly, still feeling his presence behind him and turned to look at him.

"Sanji-kun," she said with a smile, "would you mind leaving me now to my work?"

The cook's expression saddened a bit, disappointment slightly evident on his face. But he smiled nonetheless and raised one hand in the air politely.

"Anything for you, Nami-san!" He replied charmingly, then turned around and left, closing the doors softly behind him. Nami exhaled deeply and closed her eyes for a second.

"Now," she whispered to herself, "where was I?"

Another pair of lines was drawn, the liners occasionally sliding across the paper. She concentrated hard on the island she was about to draw, carefully guiding the pencil across the paper. When two curly lines connected, she smiled contently, proud of herself. Now, only one island was left to make and she was done. She leaned down to draw the line when she heard a rustling sound, coming somewhere from the left. Turning her attention to the doors, she saw no one, but just when she was ready to get back to the map, she noticed something white, lying in the small gap between the doors and the wooden floor. Turning her head now to observe the thing better, she realized it was piece of paper, the kind of paper she used to draw her maps on. Puzzled, and curious, she looked around then stood up slowly, approaching the piece of paper warily. Bending down a bit, she picked it up, observing it cautiously. It was folded and she couldn't see what was on it until she unfolded it and stared at it with her mouth slightly agape. A few moments passed in silence until her lips quirked into a smile and she let out a chuckle at first then burst out laughing. Ringing laughter echoed through the small cabin until she clasped a hand over her abdomen, not being able to laugh anymore – her insides hurt. Wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes, she put the piece of paper on the desk and opening the doors, stepped outside.

She shivered lightly, noticing that with the night, the chilliness came as well, but she wrapped her arms around her in a comforting manner. Stepping out on the deck, she leaned over the rail to see who was on the lower deck. She saw Nico Robin's chair, but no sign of her. The usual place, reserved for Zoro's napping was also empty and Usopp, Sanji and Chopper were also nowhere to be seen. The lack of their presence was explained when she heard them fighting downstairs in the kitchen over dinner.

"Figures," she muttered. She was ready to go downstairs already when she stopped to look at the full moon. It was illuminating the unruly sea, making the waves shimmer and the moonlight reflecting on it. Nami stared in awe at the sight for a few moments until her eyes caught a glimpse of something not so far away. She smiled when she recognized a familiar straw hat and its owner, sitting on the lamb's head. Sighing heavily, she started walking down the steps and towards her captain.

When she was a few feet away from him, she stopped, her hands still wrapped around her upper arms. Her face was illuminated by the moonlight and she was smiling softly at him. He was sitting there silently, with his back turned to her and she already thought he had fallen asleep when he surprised her with his words.

"I'm sorry," he said firmly, but apologetically. Nami opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. "I didn't mean to do destroy your map. I would never do that on purpose, Nami."

Silence filled the already silent deck and the navigator took a few steps forward, placing her hands on the wooden rail to see him better. He was staring at the sea, his face lit by the moonlight and she could see the sorrowful and serious expression on his face. Lowering her head slightly, she turned around, and leaned on the rail with her back to him now.

"I know," she replied softly and smiled. He let out a chuckle and she turned her head to look at him. He was grinning. She smiled. _That idiot_, she thought, amused.

"Do you like it?" He asked her and she blinked once, not comprehending what he was talking about then let out a soft 'oh' when she realized what he meant. She giggled and shook her head in disbelief.

"You don't?" he asked her, turning his head to look at her. Wide eyes watched her in puzzlement before she waved her hand dismissively at him and smiled softly.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," she retorted and looked back at him. He was staring at her blankly for a moment then grinned and let out another chuckle.

"So, you do like it!"

Nami sighed tiredly and nodded, giving up. He beamed at her then turned his attention back to the sea. Silence settled between them again, but it was a comfortable one. Nami half – turned her head to see the unruly water then redirected her gaze at him. He was looking at the sea happily and she couldn't help but smile. Monkey D. Luffy, a boy who beat so many feared pirates and villains, who saved her from the tyranny of Arlong, who helped so many people and couldn't help but make so many friends all around the world. And all because of one dream: to find One Piece and become the next Pirate King. A new legend.

Observing his face and his profile, she saw something she had noticed before. Whenever he wasn't goofing off or trying to drive everyone onboard insane, he had that _look_ on his face, that gleam in his eyes. The look he had right now. Determination, courage, strength and above all, endless hope combined with a dream he intended to make a reality.

The content smile on her face turned into a thoughtful one; maybe there was really more to him than met the eye...

"Hey, Nami!" He exclaimed suddenly and broke her out of her stupor. She blinked and looked at him, seeing that he was grinning at her again. "You hungry?"

Nami opened her mouth to reply when she remembered the platter Sanji brought her. Before she could voice her answer out, he hopped off the lamb and grabbed her by the hand enthusiastically. She yelped when he pulled her after him and started to drag her towards the kitchen.

"Come on," he yelled with an excited shrill, "Sanji's making dinner!"

She wanted to protest, but then decided to keep quiet. It was more fun to hang around them and have dinner in their company than having dinner in that cabin alone, anyway.

"All right!" she replied happily, letting him tag her behind him, "but keep your hands off my plate, you hear?"

He turned and gave her that innocent smile, before he opened the doors with a slam and startled poor Chopper who almost jumped in his seat.

"Sanji! Where's the meat?" was heard from the inside and then a pair of low growls after that.

"Get your hands off my steak!"

"Luffy!"

"But I'm hungry!"

"Get your own!"

"Please, calm down you guys!" Chopper tried to calm the situation down but to no avail; the ruckus already started and he could only watch helplessly the bickering between the crew. His shoulders sagged, and he let one, long and heavy sigh then decided to grab something to eat before all the food disappeared from the plates.

Up in the cabin and on the desk of the ship's navigator, a piece of paper was lying; filled with odd, narrow lines and shapes, together with something that _almost_ resembled a ship. On the ship, a figure was drawn, one little callout sticking next to the figure.

The figure was smiling a goofy smile, a straw hat on its head and waving from the so-called ship.

In the callout, words were scribbled in a messy handwriting but one could still decipher the meaning.

It said: __

_I'm sorry Nami! I drew you a new map! See?_

**:: :: ::**

The end


End file.
